borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Meat Grinder
Weapon Variants Talk page is there a way to get a lvl 48 meat grinder? --MasterSlayer 22:44, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :seeing as most unique weapons can, there may be a chance, but I do not know it. --Saphireking65 23:31, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Bosses and named enemies that respawn in PT2.5 drop either items unique to them or the quest rewards related to them (for example, killing Bleeder will give you Nailer). If Jaynis Kobb respawns in 2.5 then a purple level 48 Grinder is possible. --Mensahero 10:07, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::the thing is, he does not, due to his brother occupying the town. --Saphireking65 22:28, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::Its possible with willow tree to: ::::- construct one ::::- change level to 48, or any other level :::: 15:27, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Strange Meat Grinder glitch I just picked up the Meat Grinder after killing Jaynis Kobb and I've gotten some wierd glitch where whenever i reload, it seems like the gun reloads itself. The old clip flies out, the new one flies in on its own, and the bolt cycles by itself w/o the characters hands moving. I uploaded a video to youtube, sorry for the crap quality but all i had around was my phone. LINK: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b1oe45EzwyQ Anyone ever seen this before? Number FourSeven 06:17, December 30, 2009 (UTC) yea that happened to me before. i think its because the gun's fire rate increases after killing an enemy and if u reload while the effect is happeneing im guessing that's what happens. D-Money2021 18:57, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Cant be, the fire rate doenst increase. i've never had it before either. maybe its fixed already? 15:30, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Alternate Stats Why are you showing the alternate stats? Do they not vary? -- Drah [[User talk:Drahgal Meir|'04:11, 24 February 2010 (UTC)']] :The gun seems to be able to have a wide variety of stats - but the accuracy appears to be constantly subpar to balance the special ability. -- 04:14, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Just letting you guys know that i found one with a higher damage than the stats say. It has 104 DMG 26.7 Acc and 9.8 Firerate and has 2x Shock --Kr3wlife 13:06, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I dont know why but when i killed him it droped as a green 127 mag "This gun is EXTREMELY effective against the Rakk Hive. It will kill the Rakk Hive in 4 magazines.(508 bullets) That is, for a magazine capacity of 127. The number of magazines required will vary depending on the magazine capacity of the weapon." Moved from front page. 127 mag? wut GnarlyToaster 21:29, July 15, 2010 (UTC) : I don't know for the mag size, I just edited it to a better grammar. EDIT : Maybe with Soldier skills (Overload) the dude who posted thought the gun itself had 127 mag size. L4C YukiNagato 21:34, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ROF INCREASE Killing an enemy increases ROF, but by how much? - Unsigned Post by L3377MA573R : After various testing, it increases it from a tiny bit really, less than Metal Storm level 1 for sure. L4C YukiNagato 10:30, July 18, 2010 (UTC) I have a pretty good ear for tempo. Took a character with no RoF buffs, gave him the Meat Grinder, dropped him outside of PT1 Fyrestone where he'd be massively overleveled against the skaglings outside the gate. I could discern no RoF increase before/after killing a skag. I believe that the on-kill RoF increase is a myth, formed by somebody conflating the results of their on-kill RoF buff (Relentless, Master Blaster, or Metal Storm) with the fixed RoF increase granted by the Meat Grinder's unique magazine and material. Daemmerung 20:12, April 19, 2011 (UTC) The Meat Grinder increases fire rate by 5% and isn't stackable, just using your ear to try to listen for it is just stupid, learn VALID methods of testing or keep your doubts to yourself. 5% of 7.7 equals 8.085 a whooping .3 increase and you're over hear trying to listen to the slight change like a moron, congrats.~Dwlr 7:53 May 18, 2011 : As a musician, I can certainly hear a 5% tempo increase. Perhaps you'd care to share your superior testing methodology that proves the existence of this purported 5% bonus. I was unable to detect it. Daemmerung 00:23, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Calm down everyone. Just test it with the debug window open. If the fire delay changes, then there is your proof. I'll test it tonight, grab a screen, and put an end to this. 07:10, May 19, 2011 (UTC) There: Screen shot proof: In both cases, "FireInterval" is exactly at 0.0914. The Shield icon proves I just killed an enemy BTW. 18:01, May 19, 2011 (UTC) : Well done. The Quick Charge buff visible on-screen is a nice touch. Daemmerung 19:52, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Wanted: Meat Grinder I'm level 69 on playthrough 2 (2.5). I have been trying to collect all of the unique weapons, but I hit a roadblock. I sold the Meat Grinder when I killed Jaynis (or whatever his name is) along with The Spy and King Wee Wee's Super Booster. So now there is no way I can get them, unless I trade; which I will! If anybody has one they're willing to trade, or The Spy or King Wee Wee's shield, please help. 20:35, August 18, 2011 (UTC)McRedidyred :couple thoughts: LF requests are disallowed on mainspace pages and this one will be removed shortly. please create a forum page asking for these items. you didn't mention what platform you game on. and... i know we've said this before, but you are an extremely regular, extremely unregistered contributor. how's 'bout registering an account on the wiki, mate? 20:41, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Sorry I'm pretty new to this whole wiki thing. I'll try registering and I'm on the Xbox 360. You can delete this section after you have read it. McRedidyred 00:09, September 1, 2011 (UTC)